


there will be thunder at last

by boudour



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/pseuds/boudour
Summary: Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.





	there will be thunder at last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



The hammer slams into his waiting palm and it feels exactly like and unlike anything he expected. 

Steve spins it, the motion coming naturally - he's seen Thor do it so often - and Mjölnir _sings_. He swings it, the weight of the hammer feeling intimately familiar, and with each hit, electricity crackles up his spine. The smell of ozone saturates the air and Steve can feel a vast thunderstorm nearby, calling to him - _Thor_ he realizes with wonder. 

It's without conscious thought that he raises his arm to the sky and Thor's presence thrums through him as lightning comes crashing down.


End file.
